


Homecoming

by Michele0013



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen, Enemas, M/M, Omega Jensen, Public Claiming, Riding Crop, Very dark Sam, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michele0013/pseuds/Michele0013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This got darker and more violent than I intended.</p>
<p>Written for the following SPN_Kink Prompt: In a society where Alphas rule, omega Jensen has attempted to escape from under the control of his Alpha Jared. Maybe even succeeded for a time before being betrayed?Now he's been returned to his Alpha, and his Alpha is not pleased with his omega.</p>
<p>Kinks: abo, alpha!jared, omega!jensen, bottom!dean, top!jared, punishment, rough sex, claiming, non-con, dub-con, voyeurism, public-sex, abuse, enema, bondage, biting, violence, restraints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HOMECOMING

“Welcome home, my… Love…” Alpha Jared said softly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He circled around the hand cuffed Omega kneeling on the floor. “I was so… worried about what had happened to you. And now I find out that you’ve been shacked up with some… beta?”

“We’ll leave him in your capable hands, Alpha,” Marshall Morgan said, handing the keys to the hand cuffs to Jared. “I’m sure you’ll want to put, the bitch in its place sooner rather than later. I’ll be back tomorrow with the custody paperwork for you to complete. Enjoy yourself.”

Morgan gave Jensen a knowing smile. “You too, little O.”

Jensen shivered, his body tense with fear and pain. The gag in his mouth didn’t keep the whimper from escaping his lips even if it stopped him from pleading with the obviously furious Alpha that towered over him.

-*-

For three years, Jensen had been free. Living free in San Francisco, the other side of the country from Atlanta and Jared. San Francisco was one of the few places where an Omega was not treated as property or a second class citizen. Jensen had flourished there, got a job, friends… a beta boyfriend. Misha had been the world to him, gentle, funny, supportive. Misha encouraged him like no one else had in Jensen’s previous life. 

Misha and he were seated at the outside bistro when his past had caught up with him. It had all happened so quickly, Jensen was laughing at something that beta had said, his glass lifted towards his mouth when a hand clapped onto the back of his neck.

“Times up, little O,” the low dark voice growled behind him, the hand tightening and causing the omega part of Jensen to relax, the glass dropping from his hand.

“What the hell are you doing?” Misha yelled standing up and taking a step towards Jensen and Morgan. Misha bravely gripped Morgan’s wrist, pulling him off of Jensen and pushing the older man back. “He is free here, you can’t just claim someone off the street like this is the Wild West.”

“Don’t get involved, beta,” Morgan growled stepping into Misha’s space and shoving his face into the beta’s. “I’ve got enough to arrest you for grand theft and interfering between a mated pair.” 

Jensen took only a moment before Jensen took off running, the fear and panic taking over. He made it as far as the corner before he was tackled from behind, his body thrown to the cement sidewalk. Jensen struggle as a hard body landed on top of him, and a hand connected with his jaw.

“Stop struggling you little bitch,” the other agent on top of him yelled. “This is happening whether you like it or not. This time tomorrow you’ll be back with your Alpha!”

Jensen continued to struggle until Morgan’s voice broke through his fog.

“Stop fighting now, and I’ll let this beta go free!” Morgan’s voice was close and firm.

Jensen followed the sound and found Morgan close by towering over Misha who was in cuffs, a black eye forming.

“No, Jensen, keep fighting!” Misha yelled before he was cuffed on the side of the head by Morgan.

“I mean it, Jensen!” Morgan growled. “He’ll spend the rest of his life in prison and you will still be sent back to your Alpha. Think about him, he could have a free life if you just accept what is inevitable. “

Jensen eyes locked for a moment with the loving blue eyes he would never forget. “Okay… just let him go!”

“No, Jensen,” Misha moaned as he stopped struggling and accepting the hand cuffs the other agent slipped onto his wrists. 

“You’re lucky, beta,” Morgan said hauling Misha to his feet. “I’m a man of my word. You better not interfere with a mated pair again.” Morgan roughly removed the hand cuffs and gave the beta a shove back towards the bistro. 

“Good work, Abel, you’ll be Omega hunting on your own soon,” Morgan slapped the other agent on the back as they pulled the no longer struggling Omega towards their black SUV.

“Thanks, sir,” Abel said with a grin. “Nothing feels better than returning a bitch to its Master.”

The last time Jensen saw Misha was through the window as they pulled away, both their faces streaked with tears.

-*-

Now Jensen was on his knees in the foyer of the house that he’d lived in for five years after his parents turned him over to the Alpha. It had been five years of abuse. Five years of slavery for Jensen. He knew he would probably never get an opportunity to escape ever again.

“At first I thought someone had kidnapped you, to hurt me,” Jared’s voice was level and seemed too calm. “I searched everywhere, had the whole pack out searching for you. For almost three years I mourned my lost omega. Then a few months ago rumors of you being seen far away. Living life without me. Fucking a beta. Did you know that Chad saw you on the beach, on your knees, letting that beta defile what is MINE?!”

The last word was punctuated with a vicious smack of a riding crop that Jensen hadn’t even noticed Jared had picked up. Jensen cried out around the gag, tears streaming down his face. The first hard hit was accompanied by a flurry of powerful blows along his back, ass and legs. Jensen lost count in his head after fifteen hits, his body sinking to the floor to get away as he slipped into darkness.

It was the rush of a water spray from the shower that brought him back to consciousness. The cuffs and gag were gone and he’d been stripped of clothes before being dumped on the floor of the shower. 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Jared sneered at him as he sprayed him again. “Your punishment is far from over. First we are going to clean the stench of that beta thief off of you – inside and out – and then I’m going to color your ass black and blue. And when we are done I will claim you once again in front of the whole pack tonight at the reunion ceremony.”

Jensen whimpered as he tried to curl in on himself to protect himself.

“That’s really good, we’ll start with cleaning you from the inside!” Jensen couldn’t help but struggle as Jared wrestled him up on over his lap. The enema tube was shoved in less than gently and tried to calm down so as not to get himself hurt more. 

“Good that you are starting to accept your punishment,” the Alpha said, turning on the hose and starting the cleaning liquid to pour into his omega hole. Jensen shivered again. He knew the cleaning solution not only was to clean him, but the burning it was causing was evidence of the heat boosting stimulate it contained. While heat boosters did not cause full heats, they would put an Omega into a heat like state for the next few hours.

“That’s right, Omega, by the time this kicks in, you’re going to be begging for my knot in front of the whole pack!”

“No…” Jensen cried, he was already starting to cramp from his belly being full. The tube was removed and a plug inserted in its place. Jensen was shoved to the bathroom floor again.

“Stay put!” Jared commanded in his Alpha voice. “I got to get things ready for the real punishment.”

Jensen curled up again on the floor. His mind imagined the loving blue eyes that he would miss for the rest of his life. If nothing else he had Misha’s memory to hold onto.

After twenty minutes, Jared returned and reached for Jensen’s hair as he dragged him towards the toilet and the plug was removed. From there Jared forced him into the shower where he was scrubbed roughly from head to toe, his body rubbed red from the harsh cleaning. 

The next thing Jensen knew he was strapped to the cross that was attached to one wall of Jared’s bedroom, his faced pressed to the wall.

“Punishment is 100 lashes,” Jared’s voice was angry and cruel. “Tonight you will receive 20 of those lashes and every day for the next 5 you will receive 20. You will count off the lashes and when we are done, we will leave for the pack gathering.” 

The Alpha didn’t give Jensen a moment to prepare or adjust, the first five blows bringing a scream to his through as he tried to count the strikes.

“What did you do wrong?” Jared screamed at him as he paused in the flurry of blows. “Say it Jensen!”

“I shouldn’t have run,” Jensen’s voice was almost a whisper. His body a mess of pain and… heat. The heat stimulate was starting to take effect as he began to feel the slick starting to drip down his legs. “I’m sorry, Alpha!”

“And what of that beta, bitch?” Jared growled in his ear. “I want you to admit you let him make you a dirty whore.”

Jensen hiccupped, snot and tears streaming down his face. “I let him make me a whore…”

“A dirty whore!” Jared cried raising the ridding crop again. “Count!”

The next ten blows had Jensen hanging from the cross, his body on fire with pain that was turning to pleasure as the stimulates in his body lit him on fire.

“Say you are sorry! Beg me to take you, to knot you!” Jared yelled again as he used the crop to push at Jensen’s leaking ass. “Say that you will never think of that dirty beta again!”

“I’m sorry, Alpha… forgive me Alpha! Please, please knot me, claim me…” Jensen cried, slick pooling on the floor at his feet.

“And…” Jared yelled, the round end of the crop pushing into his leaking entrance.

“I will never thinking of him again…” Jensen lied.

“Why do I thinking you are lying?” Jared voice was still furious. The final five blows were vicious leaving welts on the back of his legs and ass.

Jared left him there as he dressed for the pack gathering, a smart suit that showed off his broad shoulders.

“You know what I’ve had to deal with the last few months while you’ve been taking it up the ass from that knotless thief?” Jared’s voice sounded almost sad. “I’ve been having people laugh at me, because you ran away like I’m some monster. I was good to you; I let you wear clothes, even around the house; I let you go to the coffee shop and the book store; I let you have friends, human and omega friends; I let you continue you studies.”

“Well that has end.” Jared said as he came to stop behind Jensen, unlocking the cuff from the cross. Jensen dropped into Jared’s arms, his legs giving out on him. The Omega moaned in need, the Alpha’s touch causing his already omega cock to stiffen even further. “No more clothes for you, ever. You will wear an Omega smack when you leave the house, unless I decide different. The library will be locked and you will spend your days here in my bedroom cuffed to the bed. You will not leave the house without me ever again. You thought you had it bad before, you will be my omega slave now. And if I choose to bring home a beta that I can really trust, you have no say in that. Maybe Chad would like to join us. He has a cruel streak, but I bet you would come to enjoy it.”

“Please, Alpha… knot me…” Jensen moaned, turning to try and hump back onto Jared’s cock.

“Yep, you would love being shared like the whore you are,” Jared laughed and lifted him under his arm. “Time for the pack gathering and the reclaiming.”

They were half way to the center square when Chad joined them.

“Hey Jared,” Chad said with a smirk, looking Jensen’s body up and down. “See you made good on your plans for your runaway bitch. He looks like he’s ready for fun.”

Jensen heard the words and inwardly cringed even as his omega side continued to drip slick from his hole and moaned in need.

“Yes,” Jared smiled tightly. “I’m going to reclaim him and then take him home again.”

“Aww,” Chad sounded disappointment. “I’m sorry to miss the rest of his punishment. I could have helped you. I’m the one who knows how much he enjoyed being plowed by that beta on the beach.”

“Shut up, Chad!” Jared growled turning to face the beta. “If you ever speak of that again, to me or anyone else I will kill you.”

“Alright,” Chad said putting his hands up and stepping away. “It’s forgotten.”

The whole pack was gathered in the square. Morgan and Abel were seated in the front close to the pack elders, one of who was Jared’s father. To the left was Jensen’s family, his parents, sister and brother all of whom looked at Jensen with pity as Jared dropped him on the floor in front of the elders.

“I see you have already started the punishment,” Mark Sheppard chuckled where he sat at the elders table. “We’re all sorry we missed it.”

“Why have you brought this Omega back here?” Fredric Lehne said standing up at the head of the elders table.

“I wish to reclaim my Omega for all to see,” Jared replied. His voice strong.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, son?” Jared’s father, Gerald said leaning forward. “Maybe you should actually release your claim and let him be punished by pack law.”

Jensen’s family gasped in horror. Pack law would for an Omega meant being placed in the stocks and left to the elements and the use of the pack. Jensen would have cried in fear if he wasn’t so caught up in his heat.

“I still desire him, father,” Jared said simply. “I do not wish to give my Omega up. I want to claim him once again. He will not try and reject me ever again.”

“As you wish, son,” Gerald said. “You indulged him too much before, gave him too much freedom. I trust that will not happen again. I told you an Omega like him needed to be kept on a short leash.”

“I have learned my lesson, father,” Jared replied sadly. “He will remain in my bedroom when not with me.”

“Good,” Fredric said. “You are free to stake you claim, and all Alphas and Betas must honor your claim. Proceed.”

The pack Alpha’s surged forward to get a better view of the display. Morgan and Abel pushed forward as well, leers on their faces and their eyes dragged over the naked Omega on the ground. 

“Pack mates, family and friends,” Jared said spinning in a circle to try and see everyone. “Eight years ago I claimed this Omega, give in virginal state to me by his parents, and I loved him with all my heart. I treated him well and he rejected me. But yet I forgive him. I claimed him once in front of you, on these steps and I claim him once again before you!”

Jared bent to lift Jensen onto the claiming alter, pulling the omega to the edge so his hole was easy to access. With no foreplay, Jared speared his Omega with one hard thrust, the Omega screamed at furious thrust that felt like it would split him in two.

Jared only gave a moment before he began pounding into his helpless Omega. The crowd cheered and began to chant Jared’s name. Cocks were out as Alpha’s begin to stroke in time with Jared’s thrusts. 

It only took a few minutes for the pain to subside for Jensen, turning into intense pleasure as his stimulate induced heat reached its apex. “Please Alpha!” the Omega screamed. “Knot me! Fill me! Please!”

Jared thrust harder leaning forward to suckle over Jensen’s shoulder, licking the aged mating bite there. Jared worried the spot while his knot started to swell. As he slammed the huge knot into place, locking him together with his Omega, Jared bit into the mark drawing blood and forcing the Omega to both climax and relax at the same time. Jensen’s cum coated their stomachs while Jared’s seed fill his Omega. Jared hoped that this time his seed would take and Jensen would be tied to him by children as well as the bond.

“Your claim is acknowledge and honored by the pack!” Fredric cried over the top of the grunts of Alpha’s coming. His own voice rough with his own pent up arousal. “Anyone who dishonors your bond will be found guilt and punished. You are free to return home with your mate!”

“Thank you Alpha,” Jared said breathlessly as his seed continued to coat the inside of his Omega.

“You are welcome, congratulations,” Fredric replied. “No I need to go home and make use of my Omega.”

“That was quite worth it,” Morgan groaned. Cum on his hand where he had enjoyed the show. “I could watch you claim him anytime. I’ll see you tomorrow with the paperwork.”

“Congrats, Jere,” Chad said coming up on the other side of Jared. “You did right staking your claim again. I need to get home before I start again.”

The room cleared, Jensen’s family leaving first, heads lowered in shame. Jared soon found himself alone with the Omega who despite being humiliated by he still desired.

Jensen continued to twitch with pleasure as he was hit with orgasm after orgasm. 

“Don’t worry, Jensen,” Jared said stroking his hair. “I’ll take care of you. You will soon accept the new life with me and if you try and run again. I will hunt your dirty beta down and kill him.”

Jensen shivered this time with fear instead of pleasure. He would stick this out for Misha. Anything to protect Misha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few comments about continuing this, and really not wanting to leave Jensen in this dark place, I decided to continue this story!

Jensen dozed quietly on his alpha’s bed. He refused to think of it as his, since he had no choice. The cuff around his wrist was attached to the brass headboard by the traditional omega ring. It gave him enough leeway to make it to the bathroom and to the window seat but not much further.

It had been close to a year since his recapture, or at least his Alpha told him as much, it felt like much longer to Jensen. True to his word, Jared had not let him leave the bedroom, let alone the house without him. And he was naked 24/7. The two trips he had been taken on out of the house in the last year, he had worn an omega apron, which exposed most of his backside and allowed for his alpha to bend him over for easy knotting. And Jared had used it, bending Jensen over at a poker tournament with all of Jared’s friends watching and making comments. The other time had been at his family’s holiday party, Jared’s father and brother had offered suggestions for ways to keep Jensen in his place.

Jensen spent a lot of the time on stimulants. The beta housekeeper, a stern looking woman name Ruth, who checked on him throughout the day, brought him food. Jensen knew that the afternoon snack was laced with stimulates, but when he had first refused to eat it, Jared punished him for disobeying Ruth, and by proxy him. Jensen spent the next 3 days in a heated fog with no relief will Jared was working. So Jensen ate the snack every day, and by the time Jared returned home he was in a heat fog, and spread his legs willingly for his alpha.

“Lunch is served, omega,” Ruth said as she pushed the door open and pushed in the serving cart. 

Jensen bit back a snarky retort, knowing that it would just get back to Jared and he’d be punished. “Set it down. I’m not hungry now.”

“Well you better get it back by snack time,” Ruth replied. “I’d hate to have to report to your alpha again.”

“Oh, I’m sure it would be just horrible for you,” Jensen couldn’t stop from slipping out of his mouth.

“Oh, little O,” Ruth answered, her voice dripping with false sympathy. “Don’t you know how much I care? Anyway. I’ll leave this here, and be back in a few hours with your snack.”

The red headed woman swept from the room, slamming the heavy door behind her. 

Jensen made his way to the window, curling up with the blanket on the window seat to dream of a different time. His thoughts drifted to Misha, everything outside reminded him of the beta he was taken from. For the last year, despite denying it to Jared, Jensen never stopped dreaming and remembering the loving arms of the man he really loved.

-*-  
“Congratulations,” Jared said a smile on his face as he reached across the table to shake hands with the alpha contractor across from him. “I look forward to seeing your work.”

“You won’t be disappointed, Alpha,” the smaller alpha smiled tightly at him. “We’ll have that new deck put in before you know it.”

“Great. All I ask is that you stay out of the house, and follow what my housekeeper, Ruth, says,” Jared said pushing the signed document across to the contractor. 

“Absolutely,” the other alpha said gathering the document and heading for the door.

“Thanks, Alpha Kane,” Jared called after him, happy to be putting in the deck for entertaining over the summer. He smiled to himself, sure that Jensen would come to love the breeding bench in the center, and that one day their children would enjoy playing on the deck while he and Jensen watched them. They would be used to watching their omega mother being knotted by his alpha anyway.

He couldn’t wait for them to start tomorrow. Christian Kane and his crew were new to the area but came with high recommendations from Alpha clients all over Georgia.

The trip home from the office was short, and he looked forward to knotting Jensen before dinner.

Opening the door he was greeted by Ruth, who took his bag and coat with a cool efficiency.

“How did today go, Ruth?” Jared asked. 

“Today went well, Alpha,” Ruth replied. “He did not eat his lunch but he ate his snack without complaint. He has been moaning for you for the last half hour. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Thank you Ruth, oh and by the way, the contractor Kane and his crew will begin working tomorrow. I’ve instructed them to stay out of the house. I’m sure Jensen will know they are there, but they shouldn’t be a bother to either of you.”

“As you wish, Alpha,” Ruth smiled coldly as she turned to return to the kitchen.

Jared took the stairs two at a time, and was reward by his the sight of his omega splayed on the bed, moaning and rubbing his hard nipples.

“Jensen, love,” Jared smiled unzipping his pants and pulling his leaking cock out. “You look gorgeous, and so fuckable.”

Jared yanked one of Jensen’s legs pulling him to the edge of the tall bed, the omega’s hole now at the perfect height for Jared’s cock to plow in.

Jensen cried out in lust, his back arching as he was breached. “Alpha! Please…” he moaned loudly in need. “I need your knot!”

“You will have it, my love,” Jared smirked as he began to thrust into the stimulant willing omega body.

It didn’t take long and Jared was shouting as he shoved in one last time, his knot lodging in Jensen’s body as he began to fill him with his seed. Jensen let out a strangled cry as he too came, his small cock letting out a spurt of seedless jizz. 

The heat would continue through dinner, and Jared would set the omega on the floor at his feet and Jensen’s dinner consisted of sucking on his alpha’s cock while he ate. If he was feeling good, Jared sometimes shared his dessert with Jensen.

Jared led Jensen down to the dining room, the omega naked as he stumbled in his heated trance. Jared positioned them in their usual place, Jensen on the floor between his legs, sucking and licking his soft cock, bringing it back to life. 

“Wonderful dinner, Ruth,” Jared smiled as he pushed the plate back. His cock was standing up strong and he would be ready to breed Jensen again soon. “I could not ask for a better housekeeper. I had always wanted my omega to fill that job, but as you can see he still is not broken all the way.”

“I have heard of trainers in Columbia that train an omega into submission,” Ruth offered helpfully. “I’ve heard they break even the most troublesome omega. And we know this one is trouble.”

“I’ll have to look into it,” Jared said reaching down to run his fingers through Jensen’s long hair. “I really wanted to do this myself but I can’t wait forever.”

“As you wish, young sir,” Ruth said with smirk as she started to clear the dishes from the table. “I will have breakfast ready at your usual time, sir.”

Jared thanked her as she left the room, before turning to the omega still licking his hard cock. “Time to breed you again. I hope next time you go into heat you will be finally catch my pups.”

Jensen tried to hide the disgust at the idea of baring the alpha’s puppies. Instead he focused on his task, taking the head in his mouth and sliding down to take him deep. The stimulants had started to wear off, and Jensen’s mind was clearing, but he knew by experience that pretending he was still clouded helped the night go easier.

Jared groaned before lifting him by his hair and pushing him down on the table. Jared didn’t pause a moment before slamming in deep. He let his hands wander his omega’s body, pinching his nipples with one hand while stroking his omega’s long smooth leg.

“So beautiful,” Jared moaned, his thrust nearly splitting Jensen in half. “That is why I will never give you up. There is no one more beautiful than you, and no one I want to carry my pups than you.”

Jensen covered his mouth as if in ecstasy but really to cover his grimace. He closed his eyes and imagined blue… gentle blue eyes and soft loving hands.

-*-  
Christian looked around at his crew. Steve Coulson, David Boreanaz and Dmitri Krushnic. It had taken them six months to find this place, and finally find an opening to offer their services. Jared was just the kind of alpha that Christian couldn’t stand, but it was his part to make nice.

“Okay, we might want to take a day or so to make sure this is the right place before we make our move. We have one chance and we need to make it count. If we fail, we will all end up in prison, and a prison here in traditional territory will not be pleasant for any of us.”

Dmitri moved as if to protest but Steve interrupted him. “We know you want to move quickly, Dmitri but Chris is right, we need to make this work or the consequences to him will be far worse.”

Dmitri sat back, his blue eyes fixed on the house in front of him.

Chris knocked on the door and a red head woman led them around back where the French doors opened onto an old stone patio. Chris smiled tightly at her and turned to start ordering his men around. Dmitri pushed the cart loaded with wood planks around, his eyes scanning the windows of the old manor. He eyes locked on a window, high on the third floor where he swore he saw a small figure huddled at the window watching them.

“Ma’am, if one of us needs to use the restroom where would we go?” Chris asked innocently. 

“Master Jared said you are not allowed in the house, there is a bathroom in the guest house you can use,” Ruth said, not budging from blocking the French doors.

“Thank you ma’am,” Chris said with a false smile.

His men worked hard, always watching. Dmitri sought out the window again. This time the figure could be seen clearer. It looked like he was on his knees in the window, his face pressed against the glass.

“That’s him,” Dmitri whispered. “I’m sure of it!” 

“You can barely see the window,” David growled at him. “We need more than just your hunch to make this move.”

Chris casually turned to look up at the window. It did look like a figure, and he could almost make out the features.

“I think he’s right, David,” Chris said looking away and reaching for his hammer. “It looks like him to me, and Tom assured me this is the right place, that Padalecki is the right alpha.”

“I’m going in,” Dmitri said, starting to stand up before both David and Chris reached for him.

“Not yet,” Chris hissed. “Tomorrow. We need to do this first thing in the morning, we’ve got a lot of ground to cover to cross the border and we need as big a head start as we can get.”

Dmitri huffed in frustration, his eyes trailing back to the window. The figure was gone, and the window empty. Tomorrow, he could wait one more day.

-*-  
At first Jensen had thought he was dreaming. The men moving around the yard looked familiar. But it was one that caught is eyes. Dark messy hair, his eyes seeming to search the windows. 

Jensen blinked, staring at him. _Misha!_

The omega climbed on his knees pressing his face to the glass to try and see better. He was sure he was dreaming. How could Misha be here? And what if he was caught? Jared would kill him.

 _Is that Chris and Steve? And David?_ Jensen nose bent as he pressed closer. The sound of footsteps alerted him to Ruth’s immanent arrival and he scampered back to the bed, pulling the covers around him.

“Lunch time, little O,” Ruth said pushing the door open.

“Put it over there, I’m not hungry,” Jensen said repeating his words from the previous day. 

“Don’t you get tired of being a brat?” Ruth replied setting the tray down. “Snack time will be in a couple of hours.”

“What is all that noise outside?” Jensen asked trying to sound disinterested. 

“Your Alpha is building you a surprise,” Ruth smirked. “I’m sure you will like it, but you will have to ask him for more information!” 

“I really don’t care,” Jensen said turning over on the bed and biting back a bitter response. 

“You will when it is done,” Ruth laughed coldly as she left the room, closing the door hard behind her. 

Jensen waited till he heard her going down the steps before making his way to the window again. The men were now out of sight and he tried to convince himself that it was for the best. Misha needed to forget him and save himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
